With the growing number of game users, the number of users watching game play videos through the Internet or broadcasting is also increasing.
In addition, game play situations are increasingly broadcast in real time via online networks, and game plays are also frequently carried live on public television programs.
As the game industry has developed, content of games has become complicated, and graphics of games are often fast-moving videos.
When a game play is progressed according to quick control and quick screen changes, it is often difficult for a third party, who observes the game, to understand the progress of the game even by watching the same videos displayed on a game terminal of a game player playing the game. In addition, if a game is progressed all at once at multiple points in a virtual game space, it is frequently the case that the overall game progress is hard to grasp just from videos displayed on a game terminal of a game player.
In addition, also when a game event such as a death of a crucial game character or an explosion of an important game item occurs, if a progressing speed of the game is fast, a third party may have difficulty in effectively observing the game situation.
In particular, on the side of broadcasting providers relaying a game situation, it may be difficult to promptly prepare and provide videos of game events of a game that is progressing very fast.